Doctor Strange (film)
Doctor Strange is an upcoming film that will be part of Phase 3 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set to be released on November 4, 2016. Plot Marvel’s Doctor Strange follows the story of the talented neurosurgeon Doctor Stephen Strange who, after a tragic car accident, must put ego aside and learn the secrets of a hidden world of mysticism and alternate dimensions. Based in New York City’s Greenwich Village, Doctor Strange must act as an intermediary between the real world and what lies beyond, utilising a vast array of metaphysical abilities and artifacts to protect the Marvel cinematic universe.Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ and ‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Synopses Released Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Baron Karl Mordo *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Benedict Wong as Wong *Mads Mikkelsen as Kaecilius *Tilda Swinton as The Ancient One *Michael Stuhlbarg as Nicodemus West *Benjamin Bratt as Jonathan Pangborn *Scott Adkins as Lucian *Amy Landecker as Dr. Bruner *Zara Phythian as Brunette Zealot *Alaa Safi as Tall Zealot *Katrina Durden as Blonde Zealot *Linda Louise Duan as Tina Minoru *Mark Anthony Brighton as Daniel Drumm *Stan Lee as Bus Passenger *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Stephen Strange is introduced. *The Ancient One is introduced. *Karl Mordo is introduced. *Kaecilius is introduced. *Christine Palmer is introduced. *Nicodemus West is introduced. *Wong is introduced. *Dormammu is introduced. *Jonathan Pangborn is introduced. *Daniel Drumm is introduced. *Tina Minoru is introduced. *The Sanctum Sanctorum is introduced. *Kamar-Taj is introduced. *The Masters of the Mystic Arts are introduced. *The Zealots are introduced. *The Chamber of Relics is introduced. *The Eye of Agamotto is introduced. *The Cloak of Levitation is introduced. *The Book of the Vishanti is introduced. *The Sling Ring is introduced. *The Wand of Watoomb is introduced. *The Staff of One is introduced. *Scythe Daggers are introduced. *The Zealots are introduced. *The Quarterstaff is introduced. *The Dark Dimension is introduced. *Darkforce appears. *Avengers Tower can be seen. *The Avengers are mentioned. *James Rhodes is mentioned. *Thor Odinson appears. *Odin Borson is mentioned. *Loki Laufeyson is mentioned. Production Kevin Feige had this to say about Doctor Strange "I think 'Dr. Strange' would kick ass. I think we've done very well at the superhero genre, if you will, this street level superhero aspect of the Marvel Universe. I think with Thor you'll see us cracking into the cosmic side of the Marvel Universe in a very good way that's never been done before in our movies and I'd love to get into that supernatural element. I think that Dr. Strange could be a good way of being the lynchpin to that universe with Werewolf By Night, with Blade again someday – that side of the Marvel Universe." Stephen Strange's existence in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was confirmed by a line in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, in which Jasper Sitwell mentions that he is one of the targets of Project Insight. On June 3, 2014, Scott Derrickson was confirmed to direct the film. Also in June, it was revealed that Marvel was looking at Tom Hardy and Benedict Cumberbatch for leads in the film and that Thomas Dean Donnelly and Joshua Oppenheimer were still attached (since 2010) to write the screenplay.Will Dr. Strange Be Marvel’s First Superhero To Fly Under the Disney Banner?‘Sinister’s Scott Derrickson To Direct ‘Doctor Strange’ For MarvelMarvel Starts ‘Doctor Strange’ Search: Tom Hardy, Benedict Cumberbatch Early Wish-Listers In Mid-June, it was announced that Jared Leto is also in the running to portray Stephen Strange, and that screenwriter Jon Spaihts will write the screenplay for the film.Marvel Setting Jon Spaihts To Script ‘Doctor Strange' On July 25, 2014, it was reported that Joaquin Phoenix was in early talks to play Doctor Strange.Joaquin Phoenix Eyed to Star in Marvel's ‘Doctor Strange’ (Exclusive) On August 29, 2014, it was announced that Phoenix entered final negotiations.Exclusive: Joaquin Phoenix in Final Talks to Lead DOCTOR STRANGE On October 1, 2014, it was announced that talks with Phoenix have ended and the studio is actively searching for their lead actor.Joaquin Phoenix ‘Doctor Strange’ Talks End; Back To Square One In December 2014, Deadline reported that Phoenix never had a deal with Marvel Studios.Benedict Cumberbatch ‘Doctor Strange’ Deal Closes At Marvel On October 27, 2014, it was revealed that Benedict Cumberbatch was in final negotiations to play Doctor Strange.Benedict Cumberbatch To Play ‘Doctor Strange’ At the end of October, it was announced on the Marvel Event Liveblog it will be released on November 4, 2016.Marvel Studios Event Liveblog On December 4, 2014, Marvel finalized it's deal with Benedict Cumberbatch to portray Stephen Strange.Benedict Cumberbatch to Play Doctor Strange On January 22, 2015, it was reported that Marvel was looking to cast Chiwetel Ejiofor in an unspecified role.Marvel Courting Chiwetel Ejiofor for Leading Role in 'Doctor Strange' (Exclusive) In May 2015, it was reported that Tilda Swinton was in talks to portray the Ancient One.Tilda Swinton in Talks to Join Benedict Cumberbatch in Marvel's 'Doctor Strange' (Exclusive) In June 2015, Chitwetel Ejiofor was cast as Baron Mordo.Chiwetel Ejiofor’s ‘Doctor Strange’ Character Revealed: He’ll Play Baron MordoAlso in June, Scott Derrickson stated that he's making his move to London to start production on the film.@scottderrickson Leaving now for London to make Doctor Strange. Later in the month, Feige confirmed that Strange's Sanctorum would appear in the film and be located on Bleecker Street in New York City's Greenwich Village, as in the comics.Expect “Mind-Bending Weirdness” From Doctor Strange, Says Kevin Feige In July 2015, Tilda Swinton confirmed she will be portraying The Ancient One in the film.Tilda Swinton Explains Why She’s “Really, Really, Really Excited” to Star in Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’ By the end of the month, it was reported that Rachel McAdams was being considered for the female lead in the film, but McAdams cautioned that "it's still super-early, and I don't know where that's gonna go, if it's gonna go anywhere at all.".Rachel McAdams Eyed for Female Lead in Marvel’s ‘Doctor Strange’Rachel McAdams Does Fame Her Way@AmyKinLA: In case you were wondering, here was McAdams' full response to the "Doctor Strange" thang: http://i.imgur.com/f5YT0sF.png In August 2015, Mads Mikkelsen was being eyed to play the films villain.‘Doctor Strange’ Eyes ‘Hannibal’ Star Mads Mikkelsen to Play Villain (EXCLUSIVE) In November 2015, actor Michael Stuhlbarg was cast as Nicodemus West while THR confirmed Mikkelsen was signed on.Michael Stuhlbarg in Talks to Join 'Doctor Strange' (Exclusive) Filming The film was shot at Pinewood-Shepperton in the UK, with crews being assembled for a move into Shepperton Studios in late 2014/early 2015.'Doctor Strange': Filming location and possible release date revealedMarvel's 'Doctor Strange' Heading to U.K.'s Pinewood Studios Filming began in November 2015 and wrapped in April 2016.Benedict Cumberbatch's Doctor Strange Starts Filming In November Trivia *The film has been in development since 1986. *According to Kevin Feige, the concept of magic in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is inspired by The Matrix (1999) and the fantasy works of Stanley Kubrick and Hayao Miyazaki: "Have you watched the Cosmos (1980) series? That's magic, the quantum physics. If somebody knew how to tap into that stuff, what's the difference between that and magic? You don't get into it in Harry Potter, but if a scientist went to Hogwarts he'd find out how some of that stuff is happening! We're not going to spend a lot of time on it, but there will be some of that, particularly for a character like Dr Strange, who goes from a man of science to a man of faith and who traverses both worlds. And sometimes there won't be an answer! Sometimes he'll want an answer - 'How is this happening?' - and nothing." *Comic book writers Stan Lee and Steve Ditko based Dr Strange on Hollywood actor Vincent Price. He even bears the middle name of Vincent. *Wes Craven was set to direct in 1992. Later in 2001, David S. Goyer was going to write and direct. In 2008, Guillermo del Toro was brought on as director. In 2014, Mark Andrews, Jonathan Levine, Nikolaj Arcel, Scott Derrickson and Dean Israelite were on the shortlist to direct. *Scott Derrickson was appointed as director, beating Jonathan Levine and Mark Andrews. *Johnny Depp was rumored for the main role. *Joaquin Phoenix was the studio's second choice for the role of Stephen Strange but after a few months of deliberation, he eventually turned down the offer due his reluctance to do a multi-picture deal that was required by the studio if he signed on. *The origins of Doctor Stephen Strange will mirror the comics. *Colin Farrell, Jake Gyllenhaal, Tom Hardy, Ethan Hawke Jack Huston, Oscar Isaac, Jared Leto, Matthew McConaughey, Ewan McGregor, Keanu Reeves, Justin Theroux, Jon Hamm, Johnny Depp, & Joseph Gordon-Levitt were all considered or rumored for the role of Stephen Strange. *Patrick Dempsey publicly expressed an interest in playing Stephen Strange. *Benedict Cumberbatch is the 10th actor from The J.R.R Tolkien films to enter the Marvel universe. Martin Freeman portrayed Everett Ross in Captain America: Civil War, Billy Boyd portrayed Guitar Player in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Evangeline Lilly portrayed Hope van Dyne in Ant-Man, Andy Serkis portrayed Ulysses Klaue in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Lee Pace portrayed Ronan the Accuser in Guardians of the Galaxy, Brad Dourif portrayed Thomas Nash in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Richard Armitage portrayed Heinz Kruger in Captain America: The First Avenger, Hugo Weaving portrayed Red Skull in Captain America: The First Avenger and Liv Tyler portrayed Elizabeth Ross in The Incredible Hulk. *Derrickson's writing parter on such films as Sinister, among others was brought on to rewrite Spaihts script for over a year.SINISTER'S C. Robert Cargill Revealed as DOCTOR STRANGE Writer *This is the second collaboration between Benedict Cumberbatch and Chiwetel Ejiofor, the first being 12 Years A Slave ''(2013) *''Community and Rick and Morty creator Dan Harmon wrote additional scenes for the film. *Working title for the film was Checkmate. Gallery Doctor Strange Still 20.jpg Doctor Strange Still 01.jpg Doctor Strange Still 22.jpg Doctor Strange Still 02.jpg Doctor Strange Still 03.jpg Doctor Strange Still 04.jpg Doctor Strange Still 05.jpg Doctor Strange Still 06.jpg Doctor Strange Still 07.jpg Doctor Strange Still 23.jpg Doctor Strange Still 30.jpg Doctor Strange Still 13.jpg Doctor Strange Still 35.jpg Doctor Strange Still 18.jpg Doctor Strange Still 37.jpg Doctor Strange Still 40.jpg Doctor Strange Still 24.jpg Doctor Strange Still 10.jpg Doctor Strange Still 33.jpg Doctor Strange Still 19.jpg Doctor Strange Still 41.jpg Doctor Strange Still 31.jpg Doctor Strange Still 34.jpg Doctor Strange Still 16.jpg Doctor Strange Still 36.jpg Doctor Strange Still 25.jpg Doctor Strange Still 12.jpg Doctor Strange Still 08.jpg Doctor Strange Still 26.jpg Doctor Strange Still 39.jpg Doctor Strange 35.jpg Doctor Strange Still 17.jpg Doctor Strange Still 15.jpg Doctor Strange Still 14.jpg Doctor Strange Still 38.jpg Doctor Strange Still 09.jpg Doctor Strange Still 29.jpg Doctor Strange Still 11.jpg Doctor Strange Cape.jpg Doctor Strange 25.jpg Doctor Strange 26.jpg Doctor Strange 27.jpg Doctor Strange 28.jpg Doctor Strange 29.jpg Doctor Strange 30.jpg Doctor Strange 31.jpg Doctor Strange 32.jpg Doctor Strange 33.jpg Doctor Strange 34.jpg Doctor Strange 35.jpg Doctor Strange 36.jpg Doctor Strange 37.jpg Doctor Strange 38.jpg Doctor Strange 39.jpg Doctor Strange 40.jpg Doctor Strange 41.jpg Doctor Strange 42.jpg Doctor Strange 43.jpg Doctor Strange 44.jpg Doctor Strange 45.jpg Doctor Strange 46.jpg Doctor Strange 47.jpg Doctor Strange 48.jpg Doctor Strange 49.jpg Doctor Strange 50.jpg Doctor Strange 51.jpg Doctor Strange 52.jpg Doctor Strange 53.jpg Doctor Strange 54.jpg Doctor Strange 55.jpg Doctor Strange 56.jpg Doctor Strange 57.jpg Doctor Strange 58.jpg Doctor Strange 59.jpg Doctor Strange 60.jpg Doctor Strange 61.jpg Doctor Strange 62.jpg Doctor Strange 63.jpg Doctor Strange 64.jpg Doctor Strange 65.jpg Doctor Strange 66.jpg Doctor Strange 67.jpg Doctor Strange 68.jpg Doctor Strange 69.jpg Doctor Strange 70.jpg Doctor Strange - Official Pics - August 2 2016 - 1.jpg Doctor Strange - Official Pics - August 2 2016 - 2.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange & Ancient One - August 12 2016.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange - August 12 2016.jpg Doctor Strange EW Screencap 01.jpg Doctor Strange EW Screencap 02.jpg Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange.jpg Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-image-2.jpg Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Benedict-wong-doctor-strange.jpg Chiwetel-ejiofor-doctor-strange.jp Doctor-strange-benedict-cumberbatch-costume.jpg Doctor-strange-image-benedict-cumberbatch.jpg Doctor-strange-image-dimensions.jpg Doctor-strange-movie-image-benedict-cumberbatch.jpg Doctor-strange-new-york-city.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange - September 3 2016.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange & Christine - September 26 2016 - 1.jpg Doctor Strange - Kaecilius - September 26 2016 - 1.jpg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 2.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 3.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 4.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 5.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 6.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 7.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 8.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 9.jpeg Doctor Strange Stills 01.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 02.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 03.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 04.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 05.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 06.jpg Doctor_Strange_Final_Trailer_01.png Kaecilius.PNG The Zealots.JPG Wong MCU.PNG Ancient One.png Doctor Strange.PNG Christine Palmer.PNG Baron Mordo.png Doctor Strange HQ Still 8.jpg Successful upload Doctor Strange HQ Still 12.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 13.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 14.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 15.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 16.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 17.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 18.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 19.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 20.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 21.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 22.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 23.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 24.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Doctor_Strange_Logo.jpg Doctor_Strange_Logo_02.jpg Doctor Strange Teaser Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Teaser Poster 2.jpg EW's Doctor Strange cover-exclusive.jpg Doctor_strange_empire_cover.jpg Doctor_strange_empire_subscribers_cover.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 1.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 2.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 4.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 5.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 6.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 7.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 8.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 9.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 10.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 11.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 12.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 13.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 14.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 15.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 16.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 17.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 18.JPG Doctor Strange Filming 19.JPG Doctor Strange Filming 20.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 21.jpg Doctor Strange Filming Logo.jpg|The logo on the Doctor Strange hats is from the Window in 'Sanctum' in Doctor Strange comics Doctor Strange Filming 21.JPG Doctor Strange Concept Art.jpg Doctor Strange BTS Filming.jpg Doctor Strange EW 01.jpg Doctor Strange EW 02.jpg Doctor Strange EW 03.jpg Doctor Strange EW 04.jpg Doctor Strange EW 05.jpg Doctor Strange Sanctum Concept art.jpg Doctor Strange Sanctum filming.jpg Doctor Strange Filming London.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 23.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 22.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 24.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 25.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 26.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 27.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 28.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 29.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 30.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 31.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 32.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 33.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 34.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 35.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 36.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 37.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 39.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 40.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 41.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 42.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 43.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 44.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 45.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 46.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 47.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 48.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 49.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 50.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 51.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 52.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 53.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 54.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 55.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 57.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 58.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 59.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 60.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 61.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 62.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 63.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 64.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 65.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 66.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 67.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 68.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 69.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 70.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 71.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 72.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 73.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 74.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 76.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 75.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 77.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 78.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 79.jpg Doctor Strange Comic Book Store Promo.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 81.JPG Doctor Strange Filming 82.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 83.jpg Doctor Strange Promo.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 84.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 85.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 86.jpg Doctor Strange Textless Poster 01.jpg Doctor Strange Textless Poster 02.jpg Dr Strange Fuller Textless Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Logo.png Doctor Strange Magic Concept Art.jpg Cn5uIdkUIAAeeaC.jpg SDCC-2016-Hasbro-Breakfast-Marvel-002.jpg SDCC-2016-Hasbro-Breakfast-Marvel-005.jpg SDCC-2016-Hasbro-Breakfast-Marvel-012.jpg 14733.jpg Doctor-Strange-Hasbro-Marvel-Legends-Doctor-Strange-movie.jpg Doctor-Strange-Hasbro-Marvel-Legends-Karl-Mordo-movie.jpg 181312 974618 1006.jpg strangecups.jpg|Collectible mugs released by Vandor strangelunchbox.jpg strangelunchbox2.jpg strangeglass.jpg DR STRANGE 01.jpg Doctor Strange Comic-Con Textless Poster.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016 - Hot - Toys - 1.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016 - Hot - Toys - 2.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016 - Hot - Toys - 3.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016 - Hot - Toys - 4.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016- Calendar - 1.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016- Calendar - 2.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016- Calendar - 3.jpg Doctor - Strange - 2016- Calendar - 4.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Doctor Strange.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Karl Mordo.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Ancient One.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Kaecilius.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Doctor Strange 2.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Doctor Strange 3.jpg Pop Vinyl Doctor Strange - Four Pack.jpg Doctor Strange Dorbz - Strange - 1.jpg Doctor Strange Dorbz - Karl Mordo - 1.jpg Doctor Strange Dorbz - Zealot - 1.jpg Doctor Strange Dorbz - Strange - 2.jpg Doctor Strange Dorbz - Kaecilius - 1.jpg Doctor Strange Keychain - Strange - 1.jpg Doctor Strange - Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor Strange - Strange - Promo - August 17 2016 - 2.jpeg Doctor Strange - Strange - Promo - August 17 2016 - 3.jpeg DS Endless Possibilities Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Textkess UK Poster.jpg Doctor Strange HT - Strange - 1.jpg Doctor Strange HT - Strange - 2.jpg Doctor Strange HT - Strange - 3.jpg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 1.jpeg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 10.jpeg Doctor Strange Character Poster 01.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster 02.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster 03.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Posters 01.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Posters 02.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Posters 03.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Character Posters 04.jpg Doctor Strange Character Posters 05.jpg Doctor Strange Character Posters 06.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Poster 04.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Poster 05.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Poster 06.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 01.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 02.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 03.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 04.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 05.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 06.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 3.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 1.jpg Doctor Strange New Banner.jpg Doctor Strange Chinese Poster 01.jpg Doctor Strange Chinese Poster 02.jpg Scythe Daggers BTS.png Videos Trailers Marvel's Doctor Strange Teaser Trailer Doctor Strange Official Trailer 2 DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 1 - A New Reality (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE International TV Spot - Force (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 3 - Reality (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 4 - Path (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 5 - Question Reality (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 6 - Teach Me (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 7 - Advice (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE - Official 'IMAX' Trailer 4 (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Extended TV Spot 9 - New Footage (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot - Hero New Footage (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot - Time (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch, Rachel McAdams Marvel HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 12 - Reversed (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE - IMAX 3D Promo (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 13 - Defend (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 15 - Avengers (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 15 - Discover (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE - Official International Trailer 1 (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 20 - Change Your Destiny (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 21 - Magic (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Extended TV Spot 22 - Strength (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 23 - Cult (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 24 - Defend (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 25 - Future (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot 26 - Fight (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Extended TV Spot - Become A Hero (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE TV Spot - Choice (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD Clips DOCTOR STRANGE Movie Clip - Astral Form (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Clip - Heal The Body (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Clip - Strange Policy (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Movie Clip - Sanctum Fight (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD Interviews Scott Adkins Talks Dr. Strange and what we can Expect Chiwetel Ejiofor on Marvel's Doctor Strange Benedict Cumberbatch Interview (Dr. Strange) - BIFA 2014 Chiwetel Ejiofor on Marvel's Dr. Strange, Joining Marvel & Diversity DOCTOR STRANGE Comic Con 2016 - Benedict Cumberbatch, Tilda Swinton, Rachel McAdams, Mads Mikkelsen DOCTOR STRANGE Comic Con Interviews - Benedict Cumberbatch, Mads Mikkelsen, Chiwetel Ejiofor Promotion MarvelWeek – Doctor Strange Promo DOCTOR STRANGE Featurette - Open Your Mind (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD Inside the Magic - Marvel's Doctor Strange - Featurette 1 DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - The Magic Of STEM Challenge (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD Marvel Studios Hero Acts DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - IMAX Preview (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE - Strange Time Featurette (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD Universes Within - Marvel's Doctor Strange Featurette DOCTOR STRANGE - Universes Within Featurette (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE - Characters Featurette (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - Magical Objects (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE B-Roll Footage 1 (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE B-Roll Footage 2 (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD DOCTOR STRANGE B-Roll Footage Compilation (2016) Benedict Cumberbatch Marvel Movie HD External links *Doctor Strange on IMBD References Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3